geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Major Airports (NC)
Asheville Regional Airport Asheville Regional Airport (AVL, KAVL) is a North Carolinian regional airport located in Western North Carolina in the Appalatchian Mountain Range. The airport primarily serves the Asheville region, and has commercial service planned starting mid-February 2020 by three airlines: American Airlines, Carolinair and jetPiedmont. Airlines Asheville's first planned commercial service launch was on the creation date of American Airlines. The airport will see jetPiedmont's service starting 20 February 2020. Carolinair is set to commence operations before mid-March. Charlotte Douglas International Airport Charlotte Douglas International Airport (CLT, KCLT) is the largest airport in North Carolina and the primary airport serving the Mecklenburg area. The airport is the busiest in North Carolina, with eight airlines serving the airport. Airlines Charlotte Douglas is served by American Airlines, Blue Ridge Airways and its subsidiary jetPiedmont, Falcon Airways, Monarch Airlines, Travel Service and United American Airways and its subsidiary Carolinair. The airport acts as a hub for American Airlines, and as a codeshare hub between Blue Ridge Airways and Falcon Airways. American Airlines, Blue Ridge Airways and Falcon Airways have the largest share in the airport, with the airlines having market shares fluctuating between 45 and 52%. Combined, Monarch Airlines, Travel Service, United American Airways and Carolinair have a market share of less than 3%. Fayetteville Regional Airport Fayetteville Regional Airport, also known as Grannis Field, is a public airport located in Cumberland County in Eastern North Carolina. The airport will be served by American Airlines and jetPiedmont on 20 February 2020. Airlines Fayetteville's first commercial service occurred on the founding of American Airlines. jetPiedmont's service, the second planned airline, is set to occur on 20 February 2020, with its first flight being directed to Charlotte Douglas International Airport. jetPiedmont will base the Bombardier CRJ200 regional jet out of the airport, and is set to be the only airline to serve Fayetteville. Piedmont Triad International Airport Piedmont Triad International Airport (GSO, KGSO), commonly referred to as PTI, is the third largest North Carolinian airport by passengers carried and by flights operated. The airport is a planned hub for jetPiedmont. Airlines By mid-February 2020, American Airlines, Carolinair and jetPiedmont will be the three airlines serving PTI. Of these, jetPiedmont will be the largest, taking over 71,4% of the airport's market share. Raleigh-Durham International Airport Raleigh-Durham International Airport (RDU, KRDU) is the second largest North Carolinian airport and the primary airport serving the Research Triangle Park. Airlines Raleigh-Durham currently sees service from five airlines: American Airlines, Blue Ridge Airways, Falcon Airways, Monarch Airlines, United American Airways and its subsidiary Carolinair. The airport acts as a codeshare hub between Blue Ridge Airways and Falcon Airways. American Airlines, Blue Ridge Airways and Falcon Airways are the largest airlines serving RDU, serving over 25 destinations combined. Monarch Airlines, United American Airways and its subsidiary Carolinair operate from Raleigh-Durham to three airports: London Heathrow, Philadelphia and Charleston respectively. Combined, these three airlines make up 0,5% of the market share at RDU. Wilmington International Airport Wilmington International Airport is a regional airport located in Oslow County on the coast of North Carolina. Currently, the airline is served by American Airlines and Carolinair, with jetPiedmont making plans to serve the airport starting 20 February 2020. Airlines By mid-February 2020, American Airlines, Carolinair and jetPiedmont will operate out of Wilmington International Airport. Category:Airport Category:Domestic Airport Category:International Airport Category:North Carolina Category:United States